Lighting devices, such as flashlights and cap lamps in general are typically designed to have either a bright center spot for central illumination or a dispersed type flood light for peripheral illumination. Alternative prior art lighting device designs have the ability to be adjustable to obtain varying degrees of spot/flood light. In some cases a light may have multiple LED's with one main light facing forward to give the spot light and one facing down (90 degrees from the main light) to illuminate and act more like a flood light.
Slips, trips and falls account for a large portion of accidents and lost work time. A significant contributor to these types of accidents is the lack of good lighting. An individual's ability to recognize objects and maintain good spatial orientation is directly affected by the light that is available to the individual. Both good central and peripheral light are needed to have the best visual acuity and spatial orientation. When an individual does not have good object recognition (visual acuity) and/or good spatial orientation, the potential for a slip, trip or fall by the individual is significantly increased. One's sense of balance is significantly affected by light levels. In poor lighting levels, tripping on an object is more likely to result in a fall and injury. In good lighting, where there is good spatial orientation, an individual is more likely to recover from bumping into an object resulting in a stumble rather than a fall.
To obtain a higher level of safety, there is a need for a light that produces both a bright center spot light and a good peripheral light (flood light). A light that provides both a bright center spot and bright peripheral light results in a safer light. The ability for a light to maintain a bright center spot while simultaneously lighting the peripheral region of a user's sight to provide a wide field of view is therefore desirable.